gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Dimitri Rascalov
Dimitri Rascalov (1969 - 2008) is the main antagonist in Grand Theft Auto IV, and a major character throughout the game. He begins the game as the second-in-command of the Faustin Family and a premier Russian mobster. Dimitri is the second-in-command and best friend of Mikhail Faustin. The two knew each other back in Russia, and served with one another in the Cold War, and eventually spent time in a prison camp in Siberia together. The two were closer than brothers, according to Mikhail. However, following the move to Liberty City, Mikhail became addicted to alcohol and cocaine, and no longer heeded Dimitri's advice. Rascalov often warned him that the Russian Mafia meant keeping a low profile and playing by the rules, but Mikhail would not listen. This eventually led to war with the Petrovic Family after the ill-advised murder of Lenny Petrovic. Dimitri would cut a side deal with Mr. Petrovic to save his own life. In exchange for the murder of Mikhail, Rascalov would live and be able to take over the Faustin Family. Dimitri gave the order to execute Mikhail to a hired gun, Niko Bellic. (This order was given due to the terms of the deal. Niko had killed Lenny on Faustin's orders as a hired gun. When Dimitri explained this, Mr. Petrovic decided to allow Niko to live, as long as he killed Mikail personally.) After Faustin was killed, Dimitri took over the organization and became partners with another powerful Russian gangster, Rodislav Bulgarin. Eventually it was found that Bulgarin and Bellic had past history, so Dimitri betrayed Niko to Bulgarin. Under pretenses of paying Niko for the Faustin execution, Dimitri planned an ambush of Niko, but Bellic was warned beforehand by Jacob Hughes of Dimitri's untrustworthiness. The duo escaped the assassination attempt, but could not kill Dimitri or Bulgarin before they escaped. As revenge for the botched assassination, Dimitri put out a contract on the heads of Niko Bellic and his cousin Roman Bellic. Niko's apartment in Hove Beach was burned down, as well as Roman's taxi depot. The cousins were chased from Broker entirely. Dimitri would occassionally call Niko's cellphone to issue death threats as he attempted to track him down for Bulgarin. Throughout the course of the story, Dimitri would often pop up. At one point, Dimitri and Bulgarin kidnapped Roman Bellic in an attempt to lure Niko out of hiding. They had found Roman after he began gambling in high-stakes poker games, catching the eye of the Russians who were looking for him. Niko was able to rescue Roman once again without being killed, however. Dimitri was also connected in an extortion scheme to reveal an affair between deputy mayor Bryce Dawkins and his gay lover, Bernie Crane. Towards the conclusion of the story, Dimitri becames involved in a cocaine distribution ring with the Pegorino Family. Niko Bellic was ironically working for the Pegorinos at the time, and is faced with the decision to either return to work for Dimitri and put their hard feelings aside or to take revenge on Dimitri. If Niko decides to take revenge on Dimitri, he is found aboard the Platypus in East Hook Bay, the very same ship Niko arrived to Liberty City on. Niko starts a bloody gunfight on the way to the cargo bay, where he viciously executes Rascalov by shooting him twice in both knees and then killing him with a shot in the head. Dimitri can also be killed if the player pushes him (via walking into him) over to the compressed gas canisters, and shooting the tanks. Dimitri will be launched across the ship's hold, killing him. If Niko decides to deal for Dimitri, Rascalov attempts to have him assassinated shortly after at the wedding of his cousin. Instead, Roman is inadvertantly killed during the attack and Niko and Little Jacob hunt down Dimitri and Jimmy Pegorino to an abandoned casino in Alderney. Dimitri murders Pegorino during the exchange and attempts to escape Niko by helicopter, but is eventually tracked down to Happiness Island and shot several times by Niko, dying from his wounds. Dimitri and Mikhail have twin tattoos on the palm of their hands which means "brothers for life". It is also implied by Mikhail that Dimitri has an addiction to prescription drugs, either soothing antidepressants or painkillers. It is this reason that he is always calm, as noted by Mikhail Faustin Dimitri is voiced by Moti Margolin. Strangely, only speaks Russian if his phone number is called (while the player still possesses it), and a few lines aboard the Platypus in the Revenge storyline, and in the final scene of the Deal storyline. Murders commited by Dimitri *Jimmy Pegorino (only in the "Deal" storyline) *Rodislav Bulgarin (rumored) Rascalov, Dimitri Rascalov, Dimitri